


Sleeping In

by starsinger



Series: In the Beginning [28]
Category: Belgariad/Malloreon Series - David & Leigh Eddings, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 06:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5732161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsinger/pseuds/starsinger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“In the Beginning” universe while Jim is still in the Academy. Jim and Chris have the day off. They are reluctant to get out of bed. Inspired by pic on jim_and_bones of two men reading the same book in bed. One of them is holding said book. Don’t own them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping In

Chris yawned. It was light outside, and it was Saturday. Jim slept quietly beside him. Chris smiled. He could smell of the newly brewed coffee. He was very comfortable and relaxed. Jim had wandered over last night, and they had ended up in bed. He reached over and caressed Jim’s right shoulder. Jim was laying on his left side and the right one was the one sticking up. Jim murmured something in his sleep.

Chris smiled before looking over at the nightstand. A copy of “Pawn of Prophecy” sat there waiting to be continued where the bookmark rested. Jim rolled over onto his back and blearily rejoined the waking. “Morning,” Jim murmured.

“Morning,” Chris responded as Jim rolled over onto his other side and snuggled up to Chris’ side. Chris smiled down at the younger man before kissing him. Jim returned the kiss agreeably. He finally asked, “Any plans for today?”

“Not a one,” Chris responded.

“Me either,” Jim responded. “What about picking up picking up where we left off?” Jim asked.

“Sure,” Chris told him picking the book up. Chris began to read aloud to Jim from David Eddings’ 20th Century fantasy masterpiece. One of Garion’s friends had just broken his arm and Aunt Pol had set it.

“I like the voice in Garion’s head,” Jim said.

“Yes, he does have a dry sense of humor,” Chris responded. “Most people’s favorite character is Silk.”

“Yeah, he’s good. But, Eddings managed to make disembodied voices really interesting,” Jim told him.

“While keeping the character sane,” Chris responded before continuing reading. This was the type of day that neither got dressed, or out of bed for any longer to do what was necessary. Good books, as there were five in the Belgariad series, made the day as they both read aloud to each other, or slept as whatever the day dictated. No one bothered them and the world didn’t intrude. It was as perfect a Saturday as either could remember and wish it could continue on forever.


End file.
